


Skinny Dipping

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You do know how clothes work, right?”





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Dean Winchester ( _Supernatural_ )"

“Okay, Cas,” Dean had said, “I’m gonna introduce you to the human art of skinny dipping.”

The pond was in the middle of the woods, an hour’s drive out from town, and they’d found it by accident, just driving around after the end of a case. Dean was halfway out of his t-shirt when he realized Cas was still standing there.

“You do know how clothes work, right?” he asked.

“How is this any different than regular swimming?” said Cas, shrugging off his coat.

“ _Naked_ , Cas,” said Dean, reaching for the angel’s shirt buttons. “Makes almost everything more fun.”

“Ah.”

THE END


End file.
